nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Unser Song für den NVSC 20
Unser Song für den NVSC 20 is the 1st edition of the German music competition Unser Song für den NVSC, which selects Germany's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 20. The competition is organised by Norddeutscher Rundfunk (NDR) and takes place over the period June and July 2016. The format of the competition consisted of seven shows: four audition shows, two semi-finals round and a final. The 28 competing entries were divided into four auditions, with seven compositions in each. From each audition, the five most voted songs will qualify directly to the semi-finals, while the songs that place sixth and seventh become eliminated from the competition. From the two semi-finals, five entries each will qualify to the final, bringing the total number of competing entries in the final to 10. All six shows are hosted by Barbara Schöneberger. Format Unser Song für den NVSC 20, organised by Norddeutscher Rundfunk (NDR), is only being held at the Lanxess Arena in Cologne. Entry selection Entries for the twentieth competition were chosen by a selection panel from submissions received by NDR through an open call for songs or by NDR via special invitations to artists and songwriters. Presenters At a press conference in 2016, Barbara Schöneberger was presented as the main host for all seven shows of Unser Song für den NVSC 20. Voting During the seven shows, viewers can cast their votes through telephone, SMS and mobile application voting. For telephone and SMS voting, viewers were able to cast their vote through one voting line per voting method: a regular line costing 0,40€. Up to 20 votes can be cast per phone number per voting line, allowing a single phone number to contribute a maximum of 80 votes in each round of voting. With the mobile application, each device can send up to 5 votes for free per entry. The results of the semi-finals are determined solely by viewer votes, while in the auditions and the final, the results a redetermined through a 50/50 combination of viewer votes and the votes of eleven international jury groups. Competing entries The twenty-eight competing artists were announced to the public during a press conference on 22nd June, 27th June, 2nd July and 7th July 2016. Among the competing artists are Lamiya, Mark Forster, Micaela Schäfer and Wincent Weiss, who have previously already competed in the German national selection. Auditions Audition 1 The first audition was held on the 22nd June 2016. The results were revealed on the 3rd July, where Mark Forster, Moritz Garth, Lamiya, Wincent Weiss and Max Giesinger were announced as the five acts advancing to the semi-final stage while Stereoact ft. Kerstin Ott and Micaela Schäfer would be leaving the competition. Lamiya won the fan poll hosted before the audition, Max Giesinger and Micaela Schäfer came 2nd and 3rd respectively while Stereoact ft. Kerstin Ott came last. Audition 2 Audition 3 Audition 4 Semi-finals Semi-final 1 The first semi-final will take place on TBA July 2016 at the at the Lanxess Arena in Cologne, hosted by Barbara Schöneberger. Semi-final 2 The second semi-final will take place on TBA July 2016 at the Lanxess Arena in Cologne. Final The final of Unser Song für den NVSC 20 will be held at the Lanxess Arena in Cologne, hosted by Barbara Schöneberger. Ten songs will compete — five qualifiers from each of the two preceding semi-finals. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting will select the winner.